warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sennach
Sennach, located south-east of Beyonne, is the home of hardy clans of humans. Hostile nature and the presence of Xeno raiders of the mark the planet as a Death World, whose inhabitants only dare to leave their mountain fortresses in convoys of armored vehicles. This has lead to their proficiency with mobile warfare, of which their tank divisions and mechanized infantry are proof. History Pre-Imperial When humanity set out to the stars during the Dark Age of Technology, several colony ships found their way to the Eressa sector. One of them set course to Sennach, but the uprising of the Men of Iron coincided with their arrival and the ensuing fight aboard the ship damaged it badly. With several important systems lost or badly damaged, the crew had to engage in an emergency landing, aimed at the northern regions of Sidhag. The ship was thrown wildly off course however and instead crashed into the sea just beyond the coast. While many settlers could make it on solid ground with the use of escape pods, the majority of equipment was lost and could only partially recovered. At the start however, the colonists settled in makeshift camps close to the shore, from where they launched attempts to retrieve weapons and rations from their sunken ships. Once they had salvaged what they could, Vice-Captain Uilleam Cael was announced as their leader and ordered expeditions inland. The settlers’ forces were quickly decimated by the native predators and made a hasty retreat. Changing plans, Cael instead opted to build a base at the foot of the nearest mountains, a plan that proved marginally more successful. While the attacks of xenos and wildlife were less frequent here, they still provided a constant threat, forcing the colonists to relocate their growing fortress further and further upwards, until they eventually ended up above the fog. Devoid of wildlife and providing a visual advantage, it would become the key to conquering Sennach Outfitted with solar panels and hydroponics, the population started to stabilize and eventually even grow, making it necessary to expand. Crossing The Fog By the time the first caravans left the security of the fortress, Uilleam Cael had grown old and entrusted command of this new expedition force to his son, Judoc Cael. Having produced a small number of armored vehicles, the settlers mainly relied on a race of genetically grown equines, which they had derived from the ancient terran horse. These breeds were sturdy and undemanding and able to carry enough supplies to cross the fog and erect a new outpost. With this method, Cael’s descendants slowly settled on all of Sidhag and the clans of the continent still revere him as their semi-mythological ancestor. Eventually, they even managed to cross the ocean and reach the other continents, though this lead to the eventual loss of contact and estrangement of the clans. Over the next millennia, contact between the clans would be limited to those within local reach, nurturing a sense of independence in each of them that has persisted through to the current day. Macharian Crusade As Macharius forces landed on Sennach, they found the clans unwilling at first to pledge themselves to an Emperor they had never heard from and a Warmaster whose ability they did not know. However, they were quick to change their mind after being presented with the warmachines of the imperial forges, which proved infinitely superior to their own armored carriages. The Missionaria Galaxia in comparison struggled far longer to lay the seed of the Imperial Creed on Sennach, as the isolated nature of each fortress made it necessary to adapt to their individual customs without risking to contradict the works of other missionaries on the planet. During the Crusade itself, the Sennachians proved to be fast learning troops, quickly adapting to their new metallic steeds. Both the armored and mechanized divisions preferred to fight their enemies from close range or with collapsing defense lines. Macharian Heresy During the Heresy, Sennach stayed loyal to the Imperium, considering themselves eternally indebted for the ability to secure their home world and have access to the stars. Geography Sennach features four large oceans, depending on the consulted sources. These are several kilometers deep and littered with rocky islands of volcanic origin. Framed by high cliffs or rocky shores, four coherent super continents interject these bodies of water. Formed by strong tectonic activity in its past, all continents feature long and high mountain chains, bordering valleys whose lowest points often lay even below sea level. Cioragh The largest continent, located furthest towards the planet’s north pole, but stretching well beyond its equator. Notable Locations *Coldwater Bay- the only location in the Northern Sea of ice fit for human habitation it is home to a trading post built around salted fish and Skrael Ivory *The Mist lands- named for waterfalls fed by constant snowmelt, the region is a vast temperate rainforest full of edible fungus and lichens known for their medicinal value. It is also home to a species of slug with slime caustic enough to burn through leather. *Cloven Mountains- a long range of sparsely wooded mountains running Southwest from Coldwater Bay along the coast. The barren slopes are home to the reclusive Clan Lok'Hert, territorial hunters who make their homes in the protected hollows. Kolragh East of Cioragh lies Kolragh, twin continent of Genneragh. Notable Locations *Duinseach Forest- home to the Clan Coilltean, they have made their living from these untamed woodlands for generations, cutting and shipping wood to other Clan fortresses on Kolragh. While the Forest is free of the fog that plagues Sennach the lands beyond are just as dangerous. Add Your Own Genneragh Even further east lies Genneragh, Kolragh’s twin. The continents are almost equal in size but separated by narrow and treacherous strait. Notable Locations * Callrich Hills- Home to Clan Beanntan this region are full of rich iron deposits, from which the clan draws its name, leading to their long standing tradition of blacksmithing- a skill that has been modernized into the production of armored vehicles. Add Your Own Sidhagh Furthest to the south on the opposite side of Sennach lies Sidhagh, the smallest continent. Much of its northern lands have been shattered into clusters of small islands by the impact of the crash of the initial colony ship. As the landing site of the surviving colonists, Sidhagh is home to the oldest clans of Sennach. Notable Locations *Balfoor Clan Fortress- home to the ancient and venerable Clan Balfoor the fortress sits on a barren sea cliff overlooking an ice choked sea. Its people fish and hunt seabirds rather than farm, they cannot make a living from the meager land their island has to offer. *Dun Walker- Fortress of the Walker Clan *Kam'ryn Lands- home to Clan Kam'ryn and several smaller clans subordinate to them- their lands lay inside a mountain valley surrounded by nearly impassible terrain, making the entire region a natural fortress. * M'Kaully Broch- Ancestral Seat of the M'Kaully Clan. Climate Orbiting a weak Red Dwarf, Sennach features low temperatures through its whole, 384 days long year. Harsh winters follow mild summers and the distinct valleys are filled with thick, heavy fog that rarely dissolves. It only clears up during the brief summer, during which the trade between fortresses increases before the blizzard ridden winters set in and make travel ever more difficult, if not outright impossible. Flora & Fauna The valleys are the home of notorious predators that use the fog to their advantage. Wildlife is the least concern of the Sennachians however, as alien raiders also use the fog to ambush the human convoys on regular intervals. Trees growing on Sennach can grow up to several hundred meters in height, piercing the fog in order to expose their leaves to the weak sunlight. Below that, a thick carpet of moss, lichens and mushrooms cover the ground. Known Predators Add Your Own * Morag - Native to the lakes of Genneragh This aquatic reptile, despite its predatory nature is generally shy and wary of others, but highly aggressive if provoked. The largest examples are eight meters long and more than capable of overturning even the largest fishing boats. *'Amfear' - Only a few have ever been seen on the highest peaks and crags of Cioragh, but those few sightings have confirmed this reclusive creature as being a tall, shaggy humanoid creature but little else is known- every expedition sent to capture one, alive or dead has failed to return. Although it inhabits the same lands as Clan Lok'hert, it is taboo for the clansmen to speak of it to outsiders. *'Skrael' - a tusked Pinniped the size of a Space Marine Land Raider they inhabit the frozen seas to the Far North of Cioragh. Highly territorial they frequently engage in battles to the death with rival Skraels for territory and mating rights. No Sennach is foolish enough to hunt them but Skrael ivory, recovered from the losers of such battles, is something of a luxury item among Clan Elders and the few traders who visit Sennach. *'Bronzite Razeorfin' - named for its golden brown color, this fish common to the Mist Lands can grow up to two meters in length. It is common to hunt them with firearms and improvised explosives as a struggling Razorfins are more than capable of injuring or killing a fisherman, with its sharp fins, tail and bone plates. *'Tearbeest' - A massive predator named for its foot long claws, the creature is rarely seen, leading to wildly disparate rumors about its appearance and habitat. What is known is that it inhabits large dens dug out of riverbanks and seems to live on fish and whatever else crosses its path. *'Mhortair' - This vile monster stalks the fogs on the forest floor of the Arsaidh Forest. Though it is faintly crocodilian in nature, its silhouette more resembles a ten-feet-tall quadrupedal primate-like creature covered in large, bony spikes and ridges. Fast, quiet, and supremely deadly, the Mhortair is the uncontested apex predator of the Arsaidh Forest, capable of killing any of the forest's inhabitants with its many spikes and devouring them hole with its collection of tentacle-like tendrils surrounding its maw. Killing a Mhortair is a rite of passage for the most prestigious of Clan Rachadh's warriors, the Uirseadh. Society Fortress Clans The population of Sennach lives in fortresses, located in the mountains. These communities are tightly knit with flat hierarchies, tailored towards self-sufficiency. Such a community is referred to as a clan, as they are often indeed extended families, overseen by an elected leader who acts less as a governor and more as an adjudicator. Clearing disputes within or with other communities, this individual is referred to as an Agonarch and is typically of an age that provides the necessary experience. Trade and other exchanges are conducted with the use of armored convoys crossing the fog-filled valleys. These missions are dangerous, for the fog is not only filled with predators, some of them able to rip open even the hulls of tanks, but occasionally, unidentified xeno raiders also use the fog to ambush the Sennachians, stealing supplies and abducting the clansmen. To join a convoy is regarded as an act of selflessness and bravery and typically marks the transition from a youth to an adult. A man or, less commonly, a woman returning successfully from their first convoy mission can expect to be highly respected in their community and receive partnership offers or other benefits. While equal in terms of rights, few women ever leave the fortresses. Being the ones who ensure the continued existence of the clan, they are left behind in the security of the mountains while the men risk their lives in order to hunt and conduct trade. Thus, few women are ever witnessed by visitors and even fewer serve in the caravans or the Sennachian regiments. Clan Mothers A Clan Mother is chosen for her role on or around her twentieth birthday and from that day forward dedicates herself to a single task- bearing and raising children for the worthiest men of her clan. To aid in this effort, one of the older woman of the clan, no longer capable of carrying children of her own, keeps careful record of each bloodline. Each Clan Mother chooses only one man at a time, waiting until his child is born before choosing another- making it clear who fathered each of her children. While the tradition is different for each- a few things are universal. Bearing the Clan Agonarch's children or grandchildren is a great honor, earning her a place among the Clan leadership and the respect of even rival clans. Clan Tarps Each clan owns a distinct pattern of cloth as their coat of arms, which they incorporate into their daily clothing. These tarps bear a mixture of pictograms, symbols and patterns, which together form a symbolic language recording the history, values and deeds of each clan as well as their relation and obligation to others. Unraveling these has proven an insurmountable task for outsiders and the Orders Dialogous have yet to provide a full translation of all possible meanings. Hooligans There are those who cannot endure the life of serfdom and restraint of the fortresses. Instead, they seek a life of freedom and become Hooligans, those who live outside of society. Often, they become permanent convoy guards, serving as mercenaries. Rarely though, some choose to entirely sever their ties to others and live solitary lives in the wilderness. The majority of the latter are never heard from again, aside from their mortal remains being found by caravans. Government Each fortress is largely independent given the nature of Sennach, but those in close proximity to each other form alliances. These are bonds and contracts, dealing with the exchange of goods or manpower, while the individual affairs of each fortress is left to the respective Agonarch. Like all imperial planets, Sennach stands under the formal rule of a planetary governor. Traditionally, they have little influence on the planet itself, instead residing on a low-orbit space station. Their role is to ensure, or enforce, peace between the clans and the formation of regiments every decade to pay the imperial tithe. Military The soldiers drafted from Sennach are already highly experienced when they enter the service of the Imperium. Regiments are steadily reinforced from their home world and as such, can provide a long and detailed history of their service. Should a regiment be destroyed completely, it will be rebuilt under the same name in order to avenge the shame of loss. Similarly, the soldiers are very proud of their vessel and their history, regarding them as heirlooms left to their care by their predecessors. They will go to great lengths to recover and repair their tanks. The soldiers from Sennach have an ongoing antipathy for the Beyonnian Dragoons, whom they regard as savage criminals, unfit to serve the Emperor. It is common for violent arguments between those regiments to occur whenever they meet. Sennach Mechanized Infantry Recruited from the convoy guards of Sennach, the mechanized infantry can operate on its own but excels in conjunction with the Sennach Armored. They use a variant of an armor unique to their homeworld, flak armor reinforced with rigid ferrosteel. Not reaching the level of protection of true carapace armor, it is still superior to what many guardsmen can enjoy. Sennach Armored Regiments The best tank drivers of Sennach are often drafted into the regiments of the Sennach Armored, where they can put their skills to the use for the sake of the Emperor. PDF As large swathes of land on Sennach are uninhabited and the respective fortresses owning them are isolated from each, the PDF of Sennach is similarly de-centralized. Each fortress and clan will recruit, train and arm a standing force to escort their armored caravans or protect the fortress against outside threats. These forces, varying in size according to their home, have highly individualistic rituals inherited from the very clans they hail from. They all share a proficiency in armored combat however, given its necessity for the planet's economy and some opt to use high-calibered sennachian carbines, a traditional weapon known for its undeterred function in the thick fog of the valleys, their sturdiness in close combat and their ability to fire tracer bullets, over the Lasweapons introduced during the Macharian Crusade. Known clans Clan Balfoor Clann Beantann As their homelands are full of iron deposits, Clan Beantann has a long tradition of metal working, while the need for traditional weapons such as swords and axes has fallen out of demand, clansmen still carry a basket hilt broadsword- unique to each family in the clan, often further customized with coats of arms or family trees engraved into their pattern welded blades. Clan traditions A clan mother must give birth to two children before the Agonarch seeks her out to carry his heir- and by their traditions her first is selected for her by the Agonarch, an honor given to highly respected clan warriors or an ambassador from an allied clan. In the latter case if she conceives the child is a part of their father's clan, but is also bound by an oath to aid their mother's family in time of need. But to all those seeking a Clan Mother the procedure afterward is the same. Only three men she deems worthy are allowed to court her at a time(though the Agonarch or his son takes precedence over all others) Those who do so are called into her chambers to share a meal with her, and explain why she should bear their child, leaving their sword behind as a proof of their seriousness. When she has made her decision she sends her aide to return two of the three swords to their owners. The third man returns to her, spending "A day, a night, and a dawn" with her. Clan Cairgorn Named for the mountain range their distant ancestors hailed from, Clan Cairgorn's clansmen prefer to live as those ancestors did, atop mountain peaks and in mountain valleys. Famous for guerilla tactics and marksmen, men of this clan generally serve as scouts and pathfinders in Sennach's Imperial Guard regiments. Clan Coilltean Clan Kam'ryn Unique among the Fortress Clans, Clan Kam'ryn is ruled by a Clan Chieftain and a Clan Mother chosen to bear his sons. The Clan Kam'ryn has far more female members than males and so only his sons are acknowledged as his children while his daughters are given to allied clans to raise as their own. Clan Lok'hert Native to the cold, hard lands of Northwestern Cioragh, the Lok'hert clan are experienced hunters and woodsmen. Although willing and eager to trade with the clans beyond the foggy feet of their mountains, they are reluctant to allow strangers access to the snow-laden peaks of the mountains they inhabit. Clansmen ritualistically scar their bodies to mark their ancestry, as well as acts of valor in life. The traditional weapons of the Lok'hert are small, curved, claw-like blades; these easily concealable weapons are sharp as scalpels. Men wield them in pairs, while the women are known to use them to hold back their hair. Clan traditions In the bleak, craggy tundra of the Cloven Mountains life is stretched to the limit. The Lok'hert clan always elevates clan mothers in groups of three, and the three women will spend the rest of their lives together as a coven. Their decisions will be unanimous, and their judgement will be steady. The clan mothers wear heavy garments and veils that conceal them from the eyes of all but the men they choose as partners. The ritualistic traditions of Clan Lok'hert are also protected and maintained by its covens of clan mothers, as it is they who trace the bloodlines of the clansmen through the generations, and their hands wield the delicate claw-like blades carved from Skrael ivory that are used to mark ancestry and lineage among the warriors of the Lok'hert. The Lok'hert carry small, distinctively curved blades, keenly honed and sparsely ornamented, called Duilehaks. The cruel weapons are ubiquitous in Lok'hert society, used as tools, adornments, even as entertainment, by men, women, and children. Most clansmen bear scars from careless use in infancy, but accidental Duilehak wounds are extremely uncommon in adults. The uses of the Duilehak, as mentioned, are varied: they are used as weapons of war, the razor-sharp implement easily cutting through hide armor, as well as skin and tissue underneath; they are employed as hunting tools, for forestry, skinning, and carving bones; women wear them in their hair as adornments, while men may wear theirs in lavishly embossed sheaths during festivals; there are also a number of folk dances that employ the Duilehak as a performance tool to accompany the moving bodies; finally, it has a central place in the ritualistic practices of the Lok'hert. Among the ritual practices of the Lok'hert, their traditional scarification is unsettling to outsiders. The Clan Mothers use ornate, Skrael ivory Duilehaks to carve the life-tapestry of the clan's people into their skin. The first of these scars are carved during the adolescence, often coinciding with one of the many rights of passage of the Lok'hert; these include such things as their first caravan run, Skrael ivory hunt, Duilehak duel, or ascent to the Cloven Peaks. Over the course of their life, significant events will be added to the tapestry of scar tissue; these can be great exploits, tragic losses, even bitter failures, and no two Lok'herts carry the exact same pattern on their skin. The Lok'hert are one of the more insular clans on Sennach, jealously guarding some of their more esoteric rites and traditions. Although the Missionaries of the Adeptus Ministorum have long studied the clansmen, and even integrated into it over the generations, the Clan Mothers are careful to keep True Knowledge within the pure bloodlines. Truth about the nature of these lines is one of the many taboos, protected stringent prohibitions laid down by the covens. There are, however, many others such as the duality of the Duw Ymerawdwr and the Duw Rhyfelwr, the God Emperor and the Warrior God; the nature of the clan's relationship to the Amfear, the creatures that inhabit the frozen peaks of the Cloven Mountains; and the secret rituals for the anointment of the clan mothers themselves. Clan M'kaully Clan traditions A M'Kaully Clan Mother is given a special room for her sole use- she spends three days in silent prayer, preparing herself for the task set before her. Over the next three days she entertains offers from men hoping to prove themselves worthy and upon making her decision sends him away in order to prepare herself for his return at sunset. It is expected that a Clan Agonarch or his son chooses a newly appointed Clan Mother, a woman who has never been with a man and they, or any other man in the same circumstances(though once those circumstances pass, only the above practices apply) spend the night beside her, both wrapped in his Clan Tarp, so that she is comfortable before returning the second night to carry out the arrangement, bringing her a gift,usually a special silver pin, to place on her Tarp as a gesture of thanks. Clan Rachadh Clan Rachadh is the most isolationist of Sennach's clans. The clansmen dwell the Arsaidh Forest on the continent of Cioragh, though the location of the clan fortress - reputed to be a hidden network of treehouses - is kept secret from outsiders. Clansmen of Clan Rachadh are only very rarely seen beyond the huge bluff upon which the Arsaidh Forest is located, as the clan does not maintain any caravans; those that do ''venture beyond the bluff are almost exclusively so-called Uirseadh - masked warriors, expert foragers who are highly sought after by other clans to serve as attaches to their own caravans, utlising their skills as scouts, pathfinders, marksmen, and artillery spotters. It is known that Clan Rachadh possesses an ancient stockpile of Phosphor, hidden in the forest during the Dark Age of Technology. The Departmento Munitorum has been making attempts to locate the source of this stockpile, but attempts have gone unsuccessful so far. Clan traditions According to Clan Rachadh's sacred traditions, it is forbidden for any outsider to see a clansman's exposed skin. All clansmen therefore wear traditional wooden masks when they go outside the clan fortress. These masks are as important to clan livery as the tarps, and also record the personal deeds of the mask's owner. Why the clan is so insistent on keeping their appearances hidden from outsiders remains unknown to other clans and Imperial scholars alike, and it has given rise to suspicions that Clan Rachadh might in fact be Abhumans. Clan Rachadh has a social class known as the Uirseadh. These highly esteemed pilgrim-warriors are the clan's primary representatives, and almost all Rachadh clansmen found outside the Arsaidh forest are Uirseadh. They are highly skilled rangers, trained from youth in marksmanship, survival skills, and climbing. An Uirseadh can traverse the most difficult terrain with ease, whether it be leaping through tree branches of climbing mountain ridges. Because Clan Rachadh does not have any caravans - after all, the clan is generally too isolationist to travel outside the forest - the Uirseadh are the only clansmen that are commonly seen by outsiders. Every two years, the clan sends its Uirseadh to the fortresses of other clans, all of whom compete for the right to take in as many Uirseadh as possible. The Uirseadh then serve as liaisons in the other clans' caravans, where they make their presence invaluable, as they use their skills to make excellent pathfinders and marksmen for the caravans, and also provide highly reliable targeting support for artillery by marking targets with Phosphor bullets. After two years, the Uirseadh return to the clan fortress, upon which their pilgrimage is complete, and they are redistributed among the other clans, resetting the cycle. Clan Walker Notable Inhabitants Coitrina M'Kain Her fiery red hair and a body toned by days of work in the fields earned her the notice of both the clan Agonarch and his son. The latter took note of her obvious physical strength as well as her strength of will and she soon agreed to bear his heirs, a great honor for her and her family. She soon gave birth to his son, her first and only child. Some months later Clan M'Kain's warriors were called away to respond to an outside threat- falling into a trap. Raiders infiltrated the Clan Fortress and while the women and children of the clan put up a fierce resistance the effort failed- The Raiders stole her child from her, leaving her for dead. Her injuries left her unable to conceive again and so upon her recovery she was granted permission to travel offworld with the Mechanized infantry- to find these creatures, and avenge the dishonor inflicted upon her and the Clan M'Kain. MacCallan Coilltean The son of Agonarch Callan Coilltean, he is a man of power and influence within his clan Despite the risk to his own life and future he often leads convoys carrying freshly harvested lumber, but has had to defend himself and his clan from Xeno raiders only once. This brief battle offered few clues about their identity- as fire from some kind of energy weapon erupted from the fog he ordered his vehicles forward in a reckless charge, their weapons blazing, revealing movement and shapes but nothing else. The clash ended only a few moments later, leaving many unanswered questions. Whoever, or whatever these creatures were, they left nothing behind except patches of blood soaked earth and a few broken pieces of jagged armor. ''Add Your Own Quotes Add Your Own Category:Worlds Category:Imperium Category:Death Worlds